When misunderstandings become hot
by Tyka's Flower
Summary: There are several things we can come up with in the wrong place at the wrong time. If Kai would have minced his words then he might haven't gotten into an awkward situation with Takao. And what happened then? Well, read and get to know it. ;D Tyka


**Hey everyone! Look who's gotten a move on her ass, yeah me. :P I've written this little one-shot because '_someone' _*coughs* told me**** that I hadn't updated anything for a while now. -_-**'

**But here is it for you, and I hope you'll like it! :)**

**Warning: boy/boy love. Slight shounen-ai, TyKa.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the characters, just the plot.**

**Read, enjoy and write a review if you think. ;D**

* * *

**When misunderstandings become hot**

(one-shot)

* * *

Sometimes it wouldn't hurt to pay attention what we do or say to escape from certain misunderstandings. There are several things we can come up with in the wrong place at the wrong time, not mention if we don't mince our words it can turn out that in the end we end up in an awkward situation. Well, not everyone's perfect, even the bests can get balled up, like Kai Hiwatari.

Well, that's what he would have never expected …

WHACK! …

The thud which came from the training room in the dojo wouldn't be particularly disturbing, compared to the constant uproar and clashing which was made by the four teenagers. But today it was more than disturbing, and not by accident. Rei and Max were just walking towards the training room where their other two friends were assumed to train when they heard a faint smack, then dead silence set in. They stopped for a moment on their tracks and took a glance at each other. What the heck was that?

Ususally, they were used to hear the loud crashes, shoutings, mainly if it was Takao and Kai who were on the training. The two blader could made bigger noise than an atom bomb would have tear into the house, therefore it wasn't suprising that most of the neighbors have been already over on a neurotic. Even poor Mr. Travis, who lived direct to the dojo, had gone deaf and he was more than happy that he rather didn't have to listen anything.

But what was the most shocking at that moment, that nothing, and nothing came through that room, and that was what made the raven haired and the blonde one confused. If it was really Takao and Kai they supposed to be in the room then it would be normal to hear them, but if there was silence then it couldn't mean anything good. There coud be two versions of what'd happened. One, which could be the worst, the two teens had killed each other by the heavy storm, or second, which Rei thought would be the best, if Kai was currently pounding Takao at the wall by a hot make out process.

Well, officially they weren't together as a couple, nor hadn't the confession happened between them, yet. They only hanged out with each other as two best friends, pretending as they didn't have a thing with each other, and it seemed that was what they tried to believe and tell for themselves, too. Still, it could clearly seen from hundreds of meters that something _more_ was vibrating between them. Even the blind could see, everyone expect one person, who was just as oblivious as Takao, and that was his best friend Max. Not as Rei. He'd known for a long time now that Kai had a crush on Takao, but no matter how many tiring and long talking times the raven haired tried to convince his dual haired friend, he didn't want to listen and give up his pride. Typical Kai.

Rei and Max walked to the room and when they entered the most weirdest sight appeared in front of them. In the middle of the room stood their two friends, Takao and Kai, unharmed and for their big relief, alive, but that wasn't the most shocking. The two teens were standing circa three meters away from each other, their gaze looking to the opposite direction. Max and Rei changed a glance then they looked to their friends again. At the right side was standing Takao, in a quite striking clothes, what would have made Max and Rei to put him up some questions – why the freaky-hell was he looking like that - but right now that wasn't the biggest worry.

The seventeen years old Takao Kinomiya stood rigid as someone had sticked him to there, a rather peeved expression on him as he frowned deeply, his lips pursed as if he ate a lemon, and glared hard at the floor with his arms crossed. The other side was the eighteen years old Kai Hiwatari, who also stood there in a same position with crossed arms and his eyes gazing the floor, but a with strange expression which was startling. He looked grouchy but more like he was … embarrassed?

Okay, something definitely was wrong.

"Em, hi guys?" Max was the first who spoke, with a little uneasy in his voice.

The two teens made only a glance at the arrivings, no words, before their went back to their position. Max and Rei blinked confused and stepped closer.

"Guys, what happened?" Rei asked but he got no answer first.

Then Max went to Takao and looked worried at his friend when he saw the bluenette huffing and grunting. "Hey Takao, what's wrong?"

Takao moved his gaze at Max, who for a moment almost freaked out, and answered shortly. "Ask, him." was the only thing he said, stabbed at Kai with his head.

Rei now looked at his oldest friend. "Kai?"

The dual haired rolled his eyes by the calling and figdeted tensely on his place. Rei raised an eyebrow at him and he began to suspect when he started to take a better look at Kai. He had never seen the dual haired like this before, it was much scaring than he would glare or grumbling because then Rei would be sure it was Kai alright, no worries, but now he looked as a sulky child who'd put bad wood to the fire. And Rei's suspect became more apposite when his cat-like eyes landed on Kai's face, and his eyes went wide. Whas that there a … _smack_?

Then Rei glanced at Takao and now he saw that the bluenette had a shade of red on his cheeks. He bit his lips nervously - the situation was rather obvious for him - the question was that what was the reason that had triggered that Takao slapped Kai. The blue haired teen was hot-headed but also very cheer, forgiving and adored Kai to no end, still the dual haired presumably had said or _done_ something that ruffled Takao's temper.

Rei sighed, knowing that it was hopeless to make Kai the first to speak, so he turned to Takao and spoke. "Okay guys, I think it's enough about standing here growling at each other without words, because it's not good for anyone, and mainly not for you. I don't think it's about world-problem that you should act like ten years old kids, sulking at each other than talking if you have problem. As I know, we've been best friends for a few years now and tell one other if something trouble happens, so would one of you explain what happened or Max and I'll leave. Who starts?" Rei said aloud and put his hands on his hips to wait the reaction.

"Problem?" Takao turned his head harshly at Rei and Max. "He is the problem, that thick-headed!" he snapped at pointed accusingly at Kai.

The dual haired rolled his eyes again and sighed.

"Kai? Why, what did he do?" asked Max confused, while his glance turned to a grimace when he started to take a better look at his best friend's clothes.

The bluenette was wearing a **very** tight pair of black jeans, his slim tanned navel was revealed by his way too short blue, sleeveless shirt. He was wearing black fingerless gloves. His midnight blue hair hung over his shoulder in a ponytail, and instead of his always wore cap he had a red colored band on his forehead.

"What did he DO?! I will tell'ya what did he do. He is so arrogant …. so-so bossy … he thinks the world revolves around him! What does he really thinks?! … I can't believe it! Then he tells me that and ...GAH!" Takao grabbed his hair by nervous. "How can someone be so … Ugh, he thinks he owns me and I would do everything as he says. Insulting my personal stuff! … And then he did that … Do you get it?" the bluenette spluttered the words for and back, total went off the hooks.

"Em, sorry Takao, but no words what you said I understood. " Max looked at him with a puzzled expression.

Nor did Rei understand a thing about those lot of meaningless babbles, but he still could jump to a conclusion. There was no doubt. He closed his eyes for a brief second and took a deep sigh. That, he had never thought. Kai Hiwatari, whereof he always thought was straight, fair and reliable, how could he sink that far? His golden eyes opened sharply, shining dangerously. "KAI HIWATARI!" Rei shouted on a high voice that made not just the others but the dual haired jump on his place.

"What?" Kai looked frightened for a moment, but only for a moment, by the sudden yell.

Man, none of them knew that Rei could shout so high and he looked more scary as Kai remembered about their last big battle.

"I can't believe it! You, of all people, whom I thought is my best and most reliable friend on the whole world could suck me in!" he rose his hand into a fist. Kai sweatdropped.

"Rei, mince your words, okay?!" Max squawked by the raven haired's dirty talk, what till he'd never thought about him.

"Not now Max." Rei waved him off.

Takao looked dumbfounded with big eyes while Kai was well, total wordless and seemed he didn't get a thing.

"W-what? I - "

"Don't fool with me, Hiwatari." Rei glared as he went on. "What do you really think, that you can go on with him that fast? That's how you show your attraction towards him? I thought your self-denial is more balanced."

Kai turned bright red by anger, and shame. Max and Takao was blinking where on Kai where on Rei, still confused.

"I'm really disappointed on you, Kai."

"Rei, you misunderstand it, it's not - " the dual haired started but he was cut off quickly and harshly.

"Don't cut in if I'm talking." Rei's eyes glinted and pursed his eyebrows. "First you was a candyass to tell him anything and when you think one or two you jump on him when you want?"

A vein appeared on Kai's face and clenched his fists. What had Rei really thought, that he was a perverse?

Max rose his hand nervously. "Em, Rei? Honestly, what are talking ab- "

"Not now Max." the raven haired whistled him with one hand, again. His golden eyes still rested on the dual haired who felt himself slowly dying by embarrassment. He wanted so badly to explain Rei it wasn't anything what he thought but the raven haired didn't let him say a word. "Honestly, I don't know what to say. Normal persons would have first talked about this, even with their parents if they agreed with this, before they'd made physical contact. Takao is very special, kindly, and he deserves all the bests on the world. So I really hope that you was a gentleman and didn't take his - "

"Rei!" Kai shouted at him, blushing furiously.

Takao looked the same, 'cause he didn't need to hear the last word to understand what Rei meant by that.

"What?!" the raven haired glared.

"Will you shut up for a moment?!"

"No! You should -"

"Rei, I think it's not good to -"

"I said not now Max."

"Can I say something, too?" Takao spoke squeaky. He felt this conversation began to cross over to something else, which had nothing to do with the real problem, more punctually with **his **problem, but something about Kai's and Rei's. He didn't like being out of it, mostly if it was him whom they were talking about.

"Don't worry Takao, if Kai laid one hand on you... "Rei stated.

"But Kai didn't touch me!" Takao rose his hands, waving frantically.

The room went quiet and everyone looked at the bluenette. Then Rei looked bewilderedly at him. "Oh, em ... no?"

"No. I'm trying here to explain it but you misunderstand the whole situation!" the bluenette flailed with his hands like a fluttering bird.

"Well, if you'd speak a little clearer then I might understand it." Rei upbraided, and Max snickered.

Takao blinked then. "What were you talking about, anyway?"

"Em ..." Rei coughed embarrassed as sweat ran down on his forehead. He felt Kai's death glare on his back now what made him to shove off to a safer distance. How did this room became so hot he didn't know, maybe the air conditioner crapped out. "Hehe, nothing … important. Just a tiny … boner." he stammered, laughing a bit. Kai was stomping with his foot, angrily.

"What did you want to say Takao?" Max asked, getting very interested now.

Takao's anger suddenly blew up again. "That this _idiot_ here thinks he's the almighty – ringleader – and – he – can – do – whatever – he – wants!"

"We already know this." Rei declared flatly. "Could you explain it with more details?"

Kai growled. "I don't think it's your business, _Cat_."

"Shut up, Kai!" Max shrieked.

The dual haired eyes went red, flashing lightnings. Max hid quickly behind Rei, knowing it was not good to make the beholder of the phoenix more angry.

Takao threw himself down on a chair, crossing lordly his legs, while his still crossed his arms went tightly, and his peeved expression didn't seem that it would ever soften. "Well, first in the morning he came here after he'd told me that he wanted to practice because he thought I needed some _improvement_ and he wanted to help me correct it." Takao said upbraidly, saying the 'improvement' word in a tone as it was the most insolent statement on the world. Kai growled. "And then when he arrived he was gaping at me as a fish - which was rather awkward I must say - asking why was I still undressed, or it was some kind of new-fangled Japanese pajamas, and then he ordered me to go take on something that could call clothes. Honestly the only reason I didn't slam the door on his face because I thought he was joking with me." Takao said. Max and Rei tried not to snicker too loud, while Kai rolled his eyes none-stop.

"Then under the training he never stopped gawking at me, played as a dupe – and HE tells me that I need practice!" he added, took cast a withering glance at Kai. " - and Dranzer almost routed out the top if it wasn't that it barged against Dragoon. And _he_ told me it was _my_ fault cause he couldn't pay attention because of ME! And the best part came after then; when I wanted to go outside take some food to calm my nerves and he forcefully blocked the exit that I **can't go** outside like _this_. He doesn't let me out! From my _own house_!"

"It was for your own good." Kai looked sternly at him.

"If I want out, then I want out!" Takao resisted.

"Like this? That every fan girl and boy would run after you, slobbering?!" Kai pointed at him. Max and Rei snorted, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Since when are you interested what I wear?!" Takao shouted furiously.

"Since your taste has become so _flagrant._"

"It's called style!" Takao retorted. "What do you expect, that I should dress to nun?"

"Well, that would be not a bad idea." Kai noted snappily to himself, though Takao heard that and his eyes goggled.

Rei snorted big into his hand while Max turned his head excited left and right. Definitely enjoying the amusing bickering.

Takao jumped furiously up from his sit. "Don't you start, Hiwatari. If you ever dare to say that again ... "

"I said I didn't mean it like that." Kai said defensively. Rei saw that the dual haired's face went to a reddish shade again. "Y-y-you misunderstood it."

"He said what?" Max asked confused and raised an eyebrow, being very curious.

Takao turned angrily at them and shouted. "He said I looked like a striptease dancer from the Blue Bistro!"

A brief silence, then Max and Rei burst out laughing, making Takao and Kai flushing now all over their faces. The bluenette felt embarrassed, though he didn't find it so funny as he was standing here, being peeved by a rather serious insolent statement that Kai'd made to him, and his friends were laughing their heads off. _'How nice from you guys.'_ he thought.

"Haha, I … I can't believe it!" Max held his hands on his stomach while he was whining.

"Geez, I've never thought Kai had such a spiel." Rei choked and when he glanced at Kai, who was glaring all in his glory, Rei made himself ease right away.

"I don't find it funny!" Takao stomped angrily with his foot.

Max took a glance from top to toe on his friend then said. "Sorry Takao, but really, did you take a look on you in the mirror?" he asked and held a hand to his mouth.

Takao's eyebrows twitched and grunted. "To your information, yes I did, and I'm not planning to make chance on my new reform." and with that he turned up his nose and headed to the door.

In a very quick moment, as a tornado, Kai dashed to the door, blocking the way from Takao as he spread his arms.

"Move!" Takao cried.

"You can't go out like this!" Kai squalled in a very out-of-Kai-character-tone.

"Why not?! I **am** a teenager with hormones desire for independence!

"Yeah, a retarded one." Kai muttered darkly.

"But I wanna out!" Takao shouted bringing his nose close to Kai's, as he glared.

"And. I. Said. No."

"Hiwatari, move!"

"No, you stay!"

Max and Rei were watching the screen amused, taking a tip which of them would give up sooner. Or later.

Takao stomped hysterically on his feeth. "Kai, you can't do this to me!"

"Yes I can."

"Why?!"

"Because I can." he answered loftily.

"Do you hate me?!"

"No."

"Do you like torturing me?!"

"No!" Kai shrilled on a high tone that was shocking even from him.

"Have you become a secret agent to protect me from the satyrs or what?!"

Kai turned red again while Max and Rei anime sweat-dropped.

"_Hell no!_"

"Then why?!" Takao pushed on desperately.

"B-because … " Kai stuttered nervously.

"Come one now Kai!"

"Because I… I... "

"Kai! For God's shake say it already!"

"Because you're so hot!" the dual haired cried out, his whole face was burning in flames.

Silence.

Then Max burst out laughing again. He buried his face into Rei's shoulder to keep himself standing. Rei mega sweat-dropped and clapped his hand to his face. As a love-confession like this could have been declared better. _'Very smooth Kai.' _Rei thought wearily.

Takao stood wordless, from top to toe flushing red as he looked with plate eyes at Kai.

Then Max grinned from ear to ear. "Now I understand what did Rei mean by Kai is attracted to Takao. Poor Takao, he will have troubles to tie Kai up on a short leash when he's so easily fired up." then he wriggled his eyebrows. "Unless he doesn't let Kai nibble at the bait. How impressive; hot guys on the top."

All faces turned bewilderedly at him.

"MAX!"

* * *

End

* * *

**So that was it. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review for me before you leave. Thank you. Bye! *waves*  
**


End file.
